


晚风

by chrisy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisy/pseuds/chrisy
Summary: 那块牛肉。我们盯着那块牛肉。





	晚风

**Author's Note:**

> warning：角色死亡。短小。乱。实验。失败的意识流。

陋居灯火通明。我们围着餐桌坐着。桌子有点挤。没人说话。没人睡觉。罗恩在往嘴里塞东西，然后不停地嚼着，腮帮子鼓出来一块。乔治研究木桌上的裂纹。帕西观察着一把刀子。金妮用餐叉拨盘子里的西兰花。赫敏看自己的指甲。哈利的马克杯里热腾腾的南瓜汁给他的眼镜蒙上了层雾。亚瑟切着一块牛肉。比尔扣着手上的疤。查理揉着额头。茉莉捂着眼睛。   
   
芙蓉站起来，椅子发出几乎是巨响的声音。我们抬头看着她。她用手收了几个空盘子，端着去了厨房。   
   
好了，孩子们。去睡觉吧。亚瑟放过那块千疮百孔的牛肉，也站起来。   
   
那块牛肉。   
   
我们盯着那块牛肉。   
   
没人现在想吃掉餐桌上的任何东西。包括那块滚来滚去的西兰花。包括罗恩嘴里搅碎的东西。包括哈利马克杯里的南瓜汁。   
   
一块肉。足够的肉毒梭菌。足够的空气。二十几个小时就可以开始腐烂。溃烂。然后上面会停满苍蝇。爬着白色的小虫。   
   
八十度，足够的空气里足够的水分和足够的细菌。几个小时就可以闻到臭味。从里面开始腐烂。伤口会发臭。皮肤会发绿。   
   
这是帕西在麻瓜的书上读到的。你上一秒开着玩笑，下一秒开始腐烂了。   
   
至少我们没等到尸体发臭的时候。五月的德文郡的好天气（晴朗干燥而凉爽）赏了脸。给了那具曾经被称做弗雷德•基迪文•韦斯莱、现在无主的躯体在这个世界的面前一点最后的尊严。   
   
平心而论，躺在棺材里的尸体很好看。他的脸被仔细擦过了。袍子被换上了新的。伤口也不再流血。他几乎是发着光，和作为英雄人物赶走老蛤蟆骑着扫帚逃走的模糊微笑如出一辙。无视他躺着的地方，他大概在睡这几个月来最好的一次觉了。   
   
从战场回到家乔治是最先打破沉默的。他摇着头浑浑噩噩地拿出一张图纸。"我们在波特瞭望站提到过。"   
   
棺材。他们自己设计的棺材。――我们有一套参考数据，可以提供给便秘人――更加贴身，节省了鼻子的空间――说得好，老剑，而且不会搁得骨头疼。   
   
他们给自己留了鼻子的空间。也留了耳朵的。大点总是不会坏的。   
   
韦斯莱式的幽默。   
   
巫师的效率。   
   
德文郡五十几度的晚风。   
   
帕西感觉所有人都在看着他。他逼着自己看着躺着的弗雷。他想到了另外一个。但他不敢看乔治。虽然没耳朵的那个也没看他。   
   
对不起。他说。   
   
他不想哭的。   
   
眼泪再也止不住了。


End file.
